


Open Season

by espiritus



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Blood and Guts, Ew, F/M, Multi, Possible smut, Ulterior Motives, also giant insects, but most likely just blood and guts, lots of salty language, very-confusing love triangle, what the actual flying fuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2018-11-16 10:00:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11250816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/espiritus/pseuds/espiritus
Summary: Mac and Gage fight over Von, who is completely oblivious to it all.





	1. Quartz

**Author's Note:**

> "Stay the hell away from her, you piece of Raider scum."
> 
> "I don't take orders from you, scavver."

Mac trailed behind Von as she made her way to the Fizztop Grille. Gage- if that was even his real name- had asked her to meet him there alone, and she'd gone along with it like a complete idiot. She didn't know the guy from a hole in the wall, and yet she was both naive and trusting enough to think that he didn't have some kind of ulterior motive; she seemed so in-love with the idea of being the Overboss that she'd completely forgotten how she'd gained her post. And, as far as Mac was concerned, placing such blind trust in anyone, especially a Raider, was a grave mistake.

They'd only been here a couple of hours, and he'd already developed a healthy disdain for Gage. If he used Von to kill Colter, then he was surely capable of having someone else do his dirty work once he tired of toying with her or she'd served her purpose. Sure, he'd delivered on his promise to help them survive the Gauntlet. But everyone had his price, and Mac had learned at a young age that most people were simply in it for themselves. Almost everyone who'd shown him kindness over the years had some sort of hidden agenda, and it was only a matter of time before he figured out Gage's master plan... as well as Von's role in it. 

She'd asked him to wait for her outside of the Cola Cars Arena, and he'd agreed, though he had no intention of keeping his word. Instead, he followed her across the park while keeping the scope of his sniper rifle trained on her from a safe distance; it served two purposes: observation and, if Gage tried to harm her, he was already within range and it'd be nothing to put a bullet in his skull. There was nothing innocent about this meeting, and the three of them knew it, though it seemed that Mac was the only one willing to acknowledge as much.

Von wasn't the trusting type. She was very guarded, and Mac had spent months earning her confidence, proving that he was worthy of it; her blind faith in a complete stranger was a slap in the face of everything they'd already been through together, and it bothered him more than he cared to admit. And, while she'd probably argue that Gage had saved their lives in talking her through the Gauntlet, Mac disagreed- one rescue, if he could even call it that, didn't mean they could, or should, trust him. Gage was an unknown quantity, and definitely not an ally. But Von was the boss, and she'd do whatever she wanted, whether or not anyone else approved of it.

From his position, he could see that Von and Gage were already deep in conversation, and he didn't want to risk drawing her ire by making it known that he'd followed her. So he entered through the front door of the Fizztop Grille, rather than taking the lift, and made his way to the top floor. He couldn't hear everything, but he was able to piece together enough of the dialogue that it only confirmed what a terrible idea this was.

"Sounds like this whole thing is a waste of time," he heard Von say, her voice muffled slightly by her hair and the arid summer wind. "Care to tell me exactly what kind of a mess I'm walking into here?"

"Typical stuff," came Gage's response. "It was little shit at first: heated tempers, arguments, the occasional shooting. Got worse over time, but I think it can work. It just needs someone capable of running the show. Someone like you."

A series of shots rang out from below, causing the pair to turn toward the sound. Mac took advantage of the distraction to reposition himself behind the bar and, when the discussion resumed, his proximity to it allowed him to better overhear what was going on. Von may have been the master of stealth, but she'd taught him far more than she'd realized and he, her student, was on the verge of becoming a master himself.

"Ain't gonna lie," Gage continued, inclining his head in Von's direction. "I've heard about you. In charge of the Minutemen, ain't ya? No idea why you'd waste your time with those has-beens. And that Railroad- I don't give a damn about their little crusade, but guess I know you've got some fight in you."

More gunshots. Screaming. Mac sighed and peeked over the bar just long enough to make sure that _his_ boss wasn't in any danger before ducking back into cover. Gage didn't see him, but Von did; she glared daggers at him from across the room, but said nothing as she turned back to the Raider in front of her.

"I think I can make this work," she said, almost defiantly, as she glared at Mac over Gage's shoulder. "If Colter couldn't pull this off, he was weak and didn't deserve to be in charge."

"Tell me about it. I thought he had what it took, so I helped arrange this whole deal. Didn't work out. But, now that you're here, we've got a second shot. Helping you waste Colter was the best decision I've ever made."

As he said it, he gave her a once-over, and his exposed eye glinted with mischief. The look on his face was that of a starving deathclaw that had just stumbled onto a brahmin farm, and Mac didn't like it one bit. What was it going to take to convince her that this guy was bad news? 

In response, Von blushed a deep red and mumbled something about having to resupply at the market before meeting with the gang leaders. "Suits me," he replied, with a wink that made Mac's skin crawl. "Guess I'll be seein' you around, Lady Overboss."

Mac waited until she was gone before stepping out of the shadows, and Gage looked surprised to see him. "Well, I'll be," he remarked, without a hint of emotion. "Rad-chicken wanders into a hawk's nest to save his lady friend, thinkin' he's King Shit o' Turd Island. You got any idea how this ends? "

"You leave her alone," Mac warned, his entire body shaking with anger. "I don't know what your end game is... Not yet. But, if you think you can pull the wool over my eyes with the hero act, you're mistaken. She'd have survived that gauntlet without you, and we both know it. You hurt her, and it's your funeral."

"C'mon now," Gage replied, his lack of emotion- a privilege that not being close to Von had afforded him- driving Mac insane. "I ain't got a clue what you're talking about, pal. Me and the Overboss, well, that's just business. But it's between me n' her, n' it don't concern you. So it's best you keep your nose outta where it don't belong."

Mac scoffed his response and grabbed Gage by the front of his chestpiece, slamming his body into the nearest wall. "Go to hell," he hissed, through clenched teeth. "I'm not your _pal_. I won't help carry out this plan of yours, and Vo- er, the General- will have no part in it either. Anything you do to her, I'll do to you ten times over."

Even though he was currently at a disadvantage, the Raider snickered. "Right," he laughed menacingly. "I'll hold you to it, buddy. You keep this up, I'll make you my bitch, and you're gonna like it."

Gage chuckled again, which made Mac's blood boil. His heart thudded a countdown inside his chest, a grenade about to blow everything sky-high. He dared this idiot to even sneak a glance in Von's direction again without his blessing, not that he needed an excuse to pound him into the dirt.

"You stay the hell away from her, you piece of Raider scum."

"I don't take orders from you, scavver."

Mac felt his body tremble with fury as he narrowed his eyes at Gage. He wanted to say more, or punch him so hard that he'd lose sight in his one good eye... Instead, he slammed him against the wall one last time and let go, jumping onto the lift and heading out to meet Von at the market. He didn't want to do anything that would put her life in danger and, as far as he was concerned, he'd already gone too far. But it had been for the right reasons... hadn't it?


	2. Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gage offers his thoughts on recent events and entertains the idea of mixing business with pleasure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the long wait: between out-of-town family visiting and issues with my graphics card (I ordered a new one back on June 22nd and it took 3 weeks to get here), I was limited to writing on my husband's PC while he was asleep. Now that I have a new card, I'll get back to it~ TY all!

It took Gage a moment to catch his breath, but he let out a sigh of relief as the small man with the sniper rifle rode the lift back to solid ground. Whatever his name was, he clearly had a thing for the Overboss, but it was tough to get a read on exactly why- were they together, or was it simply pining over someone he'd never have? But it didn't really matter, because Porter Gage always got what he wanted in the end.

When she'd first arrived in Nuka-World, he hadn't thought much of her- the Overboss, that was. Her voice over the intercom, nervous and stuttering, made him question whether or not she was worth staking his reputation on, if he'd made a mistake in helping her take Colter's worthless life. But, when she'd entered the Cola Cars Arena, he knew he'd made the right choice: he'd seen the fire in her eyes and knew right then that she was a bona fide badass. If her friend's words were anything to go by, she'd have survived the Gauntlet without help; she had more fight in her than an angry deathclaw who'd taken a few hits of psycho, and the triumphant look on her face as she stood over Colter's body was to die for.

Of course, he surmised that she hadn't been born into this life- probably a runaway from Diamond City's upper stands, if he had to guess. She looked well-fed and more youthful than the average Wastelander: her deep-brown hair was shiny and clean-looking, and her eyes were as green as lightning during a rad storm, though the scars on her face indicated that she'd seen her fair share of combat. She was pretty, but _not too pretty to be one of them_ : the gangs would definitely respect her for that. And they'd respect _him_ all the more for being right.

He'd put his reputation on the line to get rid of Colter, and it was a gamble that had paid off. The gangs of Nuka-World finally had a new Overboss and, though he hadn't counted on her being a total knockout, her looks would make it easier to rally the others behind her. Mixing business with pleasure was a terrible idea, but this was different: this woman, this _General_ , was a gift from the gods. He'd never believed in them until now, but this was as good as empirical proof; she was the key to his master plan and, once he'd earned her trust, she'd give him the Commonwealth, one piece at a time...

And, if her little mercenary friend continued to be a problem, it'd be easy enough to make him disappear.


	3. Quantum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Von and Mac have a rather heated argument over what happened at the Fizztop.

The wooden door slammed shut behind Von as she moved brusquely through the marketplace, trying her best to keep out of sight as she weaved her way around the masses. Her blood was still boiling, and her heart thudded like a trip-hammer: yes, she and Mac had grown closer in the weeks leading up to this incident, but she was still the General of the Minutemen and, as such, commanded respect. Spying on her was a violation of both her privacy and her trust, and such flagrant disregard for her wishes was out of character for him; if anyone else had done it, she may have been willing to let it slide just this once. But Mac knew better; his behaviour back at the Fizztop had been an obvious cry for attention, and it was only going to hurt her chances of being the leader this place so desperately needed.

Never in a million years had she expected to end up leading a group of Raiders, or be in an it's-complicated relationship with a gun for hire. Then again, she'd never planned for any of this: by all rights, she should have been dead and buried eons ago, along with Nate and the other residents of Sanctuary Hills. But here she was, two-hundred and ten years later, somehow still alive and mostly well- at least in terms of physical health. And, until she found Shaun, she'd prefer to keep it that way.

She paid for her items and made polite small talk with the merchant before heading back out into the warm summer night. She spotted Mac a few feet away, his back to the wall and smoking a cigarette; she watched for a moment as the thick, grey tendrils wafted skyward, vanishing into the night air almost as quickly as they'd appeared. She wasn't in the mood for conversation, and so she breezed on by as though she hadn't even seen him there. But he saw her, and grabbed her by the arm as she tried to slip past him into the shadows.

"Boss! There you are- I've been looking everywhere for you! Look, I'm sorry about earlier; I was just... trying to protect you."

"Spare me, Prince Charming," she replied sarcastically as her eyes bored holes through his. "I'm the General, not you. And I don't need protection from anyone, Gage least of all. Is that any way to treat a valuable ally?"

Mac sighed and took a long, slow drag of his cigarette as he rolled his eyes. "He's _not_ our ally, Boss," he answered stubbornly. "Guys like that- Barnes, Winlock, this idiot... to them, you're just an asset- expendable. They don't care about you, or anyone, as long as the job gets done. And, once he's done with you, he'll take everything you've got, and dump your body in a ditch somewhere, after doing Atom knows what to it. But, if you wanna find that out the hard way, that's on you."

In response, Von huffed and folded her arms across her chest, green eyes full of righteous indignation. "You're a piece of work, MacCready," she muttered, shaking her head. "If this is how you treat all of our allies, it's a wonder we don't have the entire Commonwealth at our backs right now. If not for me, you'd be dead within a day. And that's being generous."

"Says you. But perhaps planting a knife in your back'll put me back in your good graces. Right, Boss?"

He flicked the cigarette butt onto the ground, crushing its last dying embers beneath his boot as he gave her a satisfied smirk, and Von felt her blood simmer just slightly beneath the surface. "Don't question me again," she commanded, her green eyes flickering like twin candles in the dark as she pointed her shotgun at him. "And, while we're doling out empty threats, MacCready, might I remind you that you aren't as irreplaceable as you might think. Either you're with us, or against us... Is that clear?"

He nodded and, with that, she wrenched her arm free from his grasp and stalked off toward the Overboss' quarters.


	4. Sunrise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After her argument with Mac, Von ends up venting to Gage about the state of affairs... which gives him more than a few ideas.

When Von reached the Fizztop Grille, she rode the lift up before disabling it. She didn't trust any of those damn Raiders not to kill her in her sleep, but she'd also decided to let Mac fend for himself after what had happened earlier. He had undermined her authority for the last time and, if this was going to become a regular occurrence, perhaps she'd send him back to Sanctuary and he'd quickly find out what happened to people who questioned Preston's leadership.

She clearly wasn't cut out for relationships, especially after everything she'd already been through. But he'd caught her completely off-guard with that kiss and, in a moment of weakness, she'd allowed it. She missed being close to someone, though they'd never talked about what any of it meant... or if it had meant anything at all. 

_"But what about Nate? Would it bother you if I told you I still love him?"_

_"It's okay. I get it. I've been there, and that's why I knew it was a risk, dumping all my feelings on you like this. But it's a chance I was willing to take. Sure, I'm your friend, but I kinda hoped that you'd think of us as something more."_

Her stomach fluttered briefly as she recalled that night, the two of them curled up in a tiny yellow sleeping bag as the rain poured down and the rest of the Commonwealth slept, oblivious to it all. The dynamic between them had shifted, though she wasn't yet convinced that it had been for the better.

"Maybe bosses just shouldn't have boyfriends. Right, Lady Overboss?"

She turned around just as Gage stepped out of the shadows behind the bar. "Not you too," she sighed frustratedly, pointing towards the door. "First of all, what are you doing here? And, second, I'm sick of people spying on me. Now get the hell out before I blast your head off your neck. "

Of course, he ignored her and leaned across the bar, motioning for her to join him. "Take 'er easy, boss," he replied, softer this time, as he poured them each a drink. "It must be hard bein' in charge. You're so tightly wound I'd swear your head's 'bout to pop off. How's 'bout a nightcap to relieve some of that... tension."

Figuring that it would be easier to get rid of him if she complied, Von accepted the drink. It was warm and bitter, but he was right about the stress practically melting away with every sip she took. A few minutes passed in silence, though she noticed that Gage's eyes remained fixed on her, as dark and infinite as the night sky.

"It has its moments," she finally answered, as she drained the last of the glass in her hand. "But, sometimes, I think you're right about bosses not having boyfriends. I won't bore you with the details, but..."

Gage nodded intently as he refilled her glass, letting his fingers brush over hers as the drink changed hands. "Go on."

"As you will," she continued, sucking in a deep breath as she downed her shot in one gulp. "My relationship with MacCready is... complicated. We worked together for some time and eventually became good friends, though he wanted us to be more than that. It felt right at the time, so I agreed, but I really don't know that I'm ready for that kind of commitment."

"But what about us- the gangs and I, and Nuka-World? That's a commitment, right?"

As he said it, he was suddenly aware of his own voice- specifically the change in pitch, which was a whole octave higher than usual. He hoped that she wouldn't notice, but she was already onto him like a swarm of bloodbugs on a dead brahmin.

"Of course, it is," she replied calmly, covering his hand with her smaller one. "But it's a different beast altogether. So, if you're concerned that I'm going to let this place crash and burn, rest assured that I have every intention of honouring the promise I made to all of you. I suppose what I mean is that running a place like this is about safety and prosperity for all; it's definitely a commitment, but it's not quite so... personal."

"Oh man. Mags and William are gonna love you."

Maybe it was the alcohol, the crackling fire, the night sky, or some combination of them. But there was something magical about her eyes, twin beacons that shimmered invitingly against the sapphire curtain of night; how her skin glowed an ethereal white, as though the moon itself had bathed her in its radiance. He wondered if her mercenary friend had ever seen what was under her blue jumpsuit and, for a moment, was jealous of the little man for keeping the Commonwealth's most beautiful secret all to himself.

"So," he pressed, pouring each of them yet another drink. "You and MacCready _are_ a thing. You guys ever... _you know_?"

His forwardness seemed to catch her off-guard, and she immediately turned as red as a bottle of Nuka Cherry. "That's none of your business," she replied curtly. "We've only just met, and my romantic life- or lack thereof- is not your concern."

"Didn't mean anything by it, Boss. Just getting to know a little bit about the gal who's watchin' my back, but I suppose the drinkin's got me all twisted. I'll get goin'. But first, let me see ya safely to bed."

He offered her his arm, and she took it, grateful for the support. She hadn't realized just how quickly the alcohol had hit her, especially since she'd downed an entire glass in one gulp after two-hundred and ten years of not drinking; her movements were slow and unsteady but, with Gage's help, she was able to get safely to her bed.

"There y'are," he said as he covered her with the thin blanket he'd found in Colter's old trunk. "Get some rest, and I'll see you in the morning- both of you. Sweet dreams, Boss."

Von rolled over to face him, her pretty green eyes thick with sleep. "Gage," she whispered, her voice making every fiber of his being stand at attention. "Your attempts at chivalry are fooling no one. But I appreciate the effort; thank you for keeping me safe."

"You're welcome."

But she was already fast asleep, snoring like a deathclaw. Even in slumber, she was beautiful- a curtain of long, dark hair was draped over her face, and her skin sparkled like the stars overhead; he wanted to touch her, but he knew that he shouldn't... at least not yet.

So he resisted the urge and, with a last, wistful glance in her direction, clambered down the side of the building in search of a place to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've read "Baby, It's Just You", you may recognize the lines in italics as they were part of a conversation between Von and Mac in chapter 8.


	5. Clear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a tension-filled start to their Nuka-World adventures, Von, Mac, and Gage hit the road. Mayhem ensues.

As usual, Von rose with the sun. She was still buzzing from the alcohol she'd consumed the previous night, but at least she didn't have a hangover; she'd had enough of those to know that they sucked, and that she'd never manage without the luxury of the extra-strength painkillers she'd favoured pre-war.

She reactivated the lift and rode down to the dirt path below, where Mac and Gage were both waiting for her. She quickly consulted the map on her Pip-Boy and, without saying a word, she motioned for them to follow her as she charted a course toward the Grandchester Mystery Mansion. She'd overheard a couple of Raiders at Cappy's Cafe talking about the haul they'd find there, if only someone could kill that blasted Gunner bastard who'd taken over the place... Maybe said Gunner bastard was one of Barnes and Winlock's lackeys from Mass Pike Interchange; if that was the case, her travelling companions would have common ground for the five minutes it took to kill him... And then, they'd argue over who shot first, who landed the killing blow...

Just thinking about it made her head hurt. But at least the journey was relatively silent; Mac and Gage didn't say a word to each other, though they stared each other down whenever they thought she wasn't looking. Maybe it was a man thing.

By the time they stopped for a break, it was high noon and Nuka-Town was just a tiny dot in the distance. Von mopped her forehead with the sleeve of her vault suit as she took shelter beside a dilapidated shack and grabbed a can of purified water from her supply kit. Sure, it was only slightly below what would have been called _room temperature_ pre-war, but at least it was clean and not filled with rads. Satisfied, she lit a small fire and pulled out the hubflowers she'd been carrying: she dropped them into a small saucepan and added salt from an old shaker she'd scavenged, then held the pan over the fire until the seeds were well-roasted. She and Nate had both loved sunflower seeds pre-war, though there hadn't been any sunflowers left after the bombs fell and she'd improvised as best she could. It reminded her of him, of the future she'd so carefully planned before all of... this.

_Who says one's mind stagnates underground?_

She made brief eye contact with Mac before tossing a mutfruit at his head; his face lit up briefly before he cast a very smug sidelong glance at Gage and, for a brief moment, she regretted saying anything to her new friend about the state of her relationship. Yes, he'd violated her trust by spying on her- at least that's how she'd justified it to herself. But she'd violated his by confiding in someone she barely knew behind his back and, while they hadn't agreed to any official set of rules for whatever it was they were, it still felt wrong.

"Chin up, Boss," Gage remarked, jolting her out of her trancelike state. "I know they say it's haunted, but just gotta think of the caps we'll leave with."

"The place isn't haunted, you idiot," came Mac's retort. "It's just a story the Gunners made up to keep people from making a play for their stash- anyone with a brain cell knows that."

'An' how'd y'know that? You one of them?"

Mac cocked his shotgun and pointed it at Gage, who responded with an _I-dare-you_ look, and Von rolled her eyes. "Oh, goddamnit," she interjected, shaking her head. "This is above my pay grade, you two. You're acting like children."

Mac's face turned bright red and he lowered his weapon, but he shot one last unimpressed stare in Gage's direction before rummaging through his pack for a cigarette. "Sorry, Boss," he replied meekly, lighting a smoke as he offered the pack to her- he knew she didn't partake, but always offered anyway. "I didn't mean- I just... uh, never mind."

Satisfied, Von took this for an apology- at least as much of one as she was going to get out of him- and returned to her food. Gage offered her a drink, which she also declined; like her Raider friend, she sincerely doubted that this mansion was actually haunted, but she still wanted to remain vigilant because the real fight wasn't in that creepy old house.

It was everywhere else.


	6. Buzz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Von, Mac, and Gage finally reach the Grandchester Mystery Mansion and prepare to take on the Gunner who's taken over the place. Little do they know that said Gunner is the least of their worries.
> 
> (Also known as, "that's a gun in my pocket, but I'm happy to see you".)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the delay in posting~ I've got so many other works on the go right now that trying to focus on just one is waaaaaayyy more difficult than I thought!
> 
> To everyone who's read, commented on, or bookmarked this little slice of brainfart, y'all are the best!

It was evening by the time Von and her companions reached the Grandchester Mystery Mansion. Thankfully, the trip had been relatively uneventful- Mac and Gage had both been quiet since leaving their makeshift rest stop, and Von hoped that their silence was indicative of some sort of truce- that watching her back had taken precedence over jerking the massive hate-boners they had for each other, at least until they got back to Nuka-Town and she could have a moment's peace while the two of them shot each other to pieces.

_Wishful thinking, of course._

As they made their way to the gate, they were greeted by a Protectron steward asking for tickets. While her companions both wanted to shoot it, Von argued that noise outside would alert the Gunner captain- and whatever else was in there- to their presence, and so she convinced them to let her talk to the thing, pretend that they were employees, in order to gain access. It worked but, as the steward waved the three of them in, trouble started almost immediately.

"Ladies first, MacCready."

"Go die in a fire."

Von sighed and rolled her eyes, motioning for silence as she opened the door. "Shut up," she commanded, her voice echoing through the empty house. "I can't even hear myself think. I'll go scout the hallway up ahead; we're gonna do this low and slow, so keep your eyes peeled for traps. And, for the love of god, please try not to kill each other before we get what we came for."

Gage smiled his response, in a way that made Mac want to tear his throat out. If Von got hurt, or ended up in harm's way, he'd put that Raider bastard in the ground himself. 

"Look, boss... I really don't think this is such a good idea."

"Neither was bringing you two along," she fired back. "But we're all here now, so I suppose we'll have to make do."

As soon as her back was turned, Gage snickered and his eyes locked onto Mac's like twin homing beacons. "What, " he whispered, low enough that Von couldn't hear. "Is soldier boy scared?"

For Von's sake, Mac gritted his teeth and tried to ignore it. One of these days, he was going to lose it and deck Gage right in the jaw... or maybe blow his brains out with a shotgun _by accident_ , then blame it on a misfire or combat high. As much as he hated to admit it, there was a part of him that liked killing- he wasn't sure if he'd been born with it, or if it was an acquired trait from his Gunner days. But, if it ever came to trading blows with this idiot, he'd enjoy every minute of it. Just thinking about it made him hard as a rock and, in that moment, he forgot to be mad at Gage for suggesting that he was a coward.

_I could totally get off to that. But I probably shouldn't tell Von- if she thinks I jerk it to killing people, she'll never sleep with me._

Quite mercifully, the house was dark and no one noticed. But that problem disappeared immediately when he realized that they had an even bigger one on their hands.

"Assaultron up ahead."

Von nodded and leaned against the wall to listen for herself. "Nice work, MacCready," she whispered, giving his shoulder a reassuring squeeze. "Gage, did you plant those mines like I asked?"

"Already done, Lady Overboss."

"Very well then," she continued, pulling a grenade out of its holster. "I'll bait it to us with one of these babies. First step it takes, and those mines'll blow it's damn legs off. If it somehow gets through the door and you have a clear shot, take it... but make sure it doesn't see you or else you deserve what comes next. All right, here goes- frag out!"

She pulled the pin out of the grenade and chucked it into the next hallway as the three of them ducked behind the gift shop counter. A few minutes later, the assaultron crawled into view- as planned, its legs had been blown off and it now crawled toward them, using its arms to drag its now-useless lower body toward the door. 

"Stealth capabilities. Fascinating."

Mac held his breath as he watched it creep by. He'd always found assaultrons unsettling, especially since he'd seen for himself what they could do to a person. And, while feral ghouls still topped the list of his most terrifying Commonwealth critters, these were a close second. But he'd have been more concerned if he _wasn't_ afraid of them, as anyone of sound mind would be: Gage was probably shitting his pants right now. And Von, who laughed in the face of danger, had enough sense not to be on the receiving end of that laser blast.

As if on cue, Von poked her head up and motioned for Gage, who was closest to the hallway, to shoot the now-crippled assaultron. So he snuck up behind it and smashed its head in with his gun before plugging it full of holes; while he was at it, Von slipped out from behind the counter to disarm the traps in the next room, and Mac followed her, to make sure that they weren't being watched. Once the coast was clear, the trio headed up the staircase to confront the Gunner captain. But, instead of the gruff voice they'd been anticipating, a shrill giggle pierced the silence and Mac felt his blood run cold.

"Thought you said it wasn't haunted, soldier boy," Gage quipped.

_Wait, so he heard it too?_

"Uh... Boss?"

But Von wasn't looking at either of them. She was staring off into the distance, pointing at something- Mac followed her outstretched fingers until he spotted what she was gesturing to. In front of them was a little girl- she was cute and looked to be around Duncan's age... but what was a child doing in a place like this?

"What is that... thing?"

Von shrugged, but kept her eyes on the child, who trotted up the staircase as though oblivious to their presence. And that's when the screaming started.


	7. Punch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our intrepid adventurers kill some stuff and escape the mansion; Von is injured, and Mac and Gage are forced to team up, for both her sake and their own.
> 
> Basically a bomb dropped on a dumpster fire. You're welcome for that mental image.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Combat theme: Two Steps From Hell, _The Last Stand_.
> 
> I apologize in advance for how long this is, but I had waaaaaaay too much fun with this chapter! I hope you enjoy, and thanks for supporting my work. :)

A loud, long shout shattered the silence- probably every window in the mansion, too. Von, Mac, and Gage all glanced at each other, confused, as they listened to the Gunner captain— this big, tough, burly bastard with guns for brains— practically screaming his throat raw as the little girl did… whatever little girls in the Wasteland did.

“No, stop! You’re not real! You’re not real!”

A few seconds passed by, and the screams eventually faded. The little girl exited through the topmost door, and Von motioned to Mac and Gage, who glared at each other, to follow her. Resigned, the group moved slowly up the staircase and into position, until she had a clear shot. And it was then that Mac recognized the man’s face.

_Damn it. I thought he was dead._

Indeed, he’d thought Zachariah had been up at Mass Pike that day, when he and Von had slaughtered Winlock and Barnes, and everyone else in the compound. Maybe he hadn't been there. Or, if he had, he had used the melee to his advantage and escaped- there had been so much confusion that it was impossible to recall if or not there had been any survivors. But none of that seemed to matter to Von, as she lined up her shot and fired.

Seconds later, Zachariah's head exploded in a spectacular spray of viscera, leaving the Overboss and her entourage covered in blood and bits of bone. One of his eyeballs hit Mac in the face, and he visibly cringed as he batted it away- he figured that Gage wouldn't miss an opportunity to make fun of him, but the latter was clearly too shaken to make light of it. Von, of course, shrugged and went about ransacking the place for whatever goodies she could fit into her pack. And, when she inevitably ran out of space, she handed the rest to one of her companions for safekeeping. 

They opted to spend the night in the mansion- Von had decided it was safer than wandering blindly in the dark, and she was partly right: Nuka World was teeming with dangers, and they could either stay here with the creepy little girl, or out there, with the bloodworms and giant ants and whatever else prowled about in the wastes at night. She'd taken every precaution- mines at every entrance, rifle tucked under her pillow- but it wasn't enough for Mac, who lay awake in his sleeping bag on the floor beside her for what felt like hours.

"Anyone still up?"

"You betcha," Gage answered back, much to Mac's surprise. "This place's givin' me the creeps."

Von sat up in bed and sighed audibly. "And you two are keeping me awake," she mumbled sleepily, stretching like a cat as she rubbed her eyes. "It's not that bad. Either get over it, or come up here with me: I don't care what it takes. Just shut up and go to sleep, both of you."

They did as they were told, and both climbed into bed with her. The three of them huddled together for warmth, Von in the middle and her companions on either side; her head rested against Mac's chest, and her back was to Gage, who draped an arm around her waist as he marvelled at how soft and warm she was...

"What the hell are you doing, weirdo? That's my arm."

"Could've fooled me, soldier boy. Thought it was hers. But, if the rest of you's as tiny, then-"

"Shut up, you two," Von snapped irritably. "When we get back to Nuka-Town, you can fight to the death in the Arena, for all I care. But the next person to wake me is getting a bullet for breakfast."

Thankfully, they took her at her word, and the trio slept through the night. In the morning, Von wriggled out of bed and made herself a cup of hubflower tea, then packed up her belongings as her companions slept on. Eventually, they woke and joined her on the mansion floor; Gage accepted the cup of tea she offered, though Mac declined, content with his usual Nuka Cola and morning smoke.

"Ah, the breakfast of champions," Von remarked, gesturing to the cigarette between his lips. "Though, if you expect me to kiss you, there's some toothpaste and soap in my backpack."

"Well, good morning to you too, Sunshine."

Once they'd finished their breakfast and scrubbed the dried blood off their faces, Von used a key she'd found in Zachariah's pocket to unlock the same door that the little girl had used the night before... only to find that there was no exit, just a concrete wall. She felt her entire body prickle with fear- they'd spent the night with this thing, after all- but quickly got over it and found a second door leading out of the mansion. 

Outside was an iron staircase, which the group descended as they prepared to head back to Nuka-Town. At least, that had been the plan. But, no sooner had they set foot on the ground, Von's Pip-Boy light began to rapidly blink red, signalling danger nearby. Seconds later, she was on the ground, shaking and clutching a painful-looking puncture mark on her neck, as blood dripped steadily from the open wound.

Mac and Gage glanced at each other, not really sure of what to do next. They hadn't noticed anything, but whatever had attacked Von wasn't looking to simply leave a mark. And that was when they saw it: a pair of black, beady eyes that epitomized death itself as the rest of its body followed, lunging at them as it emerged from a hole in the ground... Deathskull radscorpions were heavily armoured and highly poisonous; their venom was potent enough to cook a man's insides and, now that they were down a gun, it was the last thing they needed.

"Shit," Gage sighed, cocking his shotgun. "We got ourselves some company, soldier boy."

Mac shook his head in response, too preoccupied with Von's safety to think of a scathing retort. "Right," he said, as the thing disappeared back into the ground. "Tell me something I don't know."

"Goddamn it," Von hissed, as she fumbled for her med-kit with one hand while using the other to staunch the bleeding. "I didn't survive for this long just so some mutated bug could kill me. And, if you both don't stop with this bullshit, like, yesterday, we're all going to die here."

No sooner had she uttered those words, she blacked out and hit the ground, blood pouring from the hole in her neck as the colour slowly drained from her face. If they didn't think of something fast, she was going to bleed out. And, as much as he didn't want to admit it, Mac knew that he would need Gage's help if he wanted her to live.

"Hey. Help me get her somewhere safe, so we can kill this damn thing and get out of here."

Gage's eyes scanned the area for a moment before he finally pointed to the silhouette of a shack to the northeast. "There," he said, as Mac's eyes followed his outstretched arm. "With any luck, the super mutants who use it as a lookout won't be back for a while. Let's go."

They lifted Von onto their shoulders and carried her toward the tiny homestead, but they'd only made it a few steps when the deathskull radscorpion burst from the ground like a demon from the bowels of hell. Mac and Gage took off running, trying to keep Von's body from slipping as they dashed toward the shack for cover.

"Wait," Mac shouted, barely dodging a swing from the poisoned stinger. "I have an idea!"

"Make it quick, soldier boy," Gage panted. "Otherwise we're done for."

Mac sighed, his heart thudding as though it was about to beat clean through his chest. He hadn't known he was capable of running that fast, or that he could run at all, after smoking four packs a day for years. But he would have to try, for Von's sake and his own.

"Let's split up," he offered, ducking as the stinger grazed his cheek. "You go left, I'll go right. It can only chase one of us at a time, so I'll draw it off until you can get her to a safe place."

Gage side-eyed him suspiciously but nodded his agreement and threw Von's body over his shoulder before making a run for the shack to the left. Even supporting her dead weight, he was faster than Mac, who hoped to make himself an easier target by slowing to a brisk jog as he headed in the opposite direction. Sure enough, it worked, and the radscorpion popped up in front of him, swinging at him with its poisoned stinger as he dodged another blow. 

"Come on!" he yelled, clearly out of breath. "I can't keep this up for much longer!"

"I'm tryin', soldier boy," Gage called back. "Just gotta get her into this here shack, n' I'm all yours."

The radscorpion took another swing, and Mac used his shotgun to pump a few rounds into its face before reloading and repeating as many times as he could. It worked for a while, though the gun jammed and he was forced to abandon his position. As he ran, the massive beast disappeared into a hole in the ground... which gave him an idea.

"Gage! Grenade me!"

"What?" the Raider shouted, pulling out the grenade and stopping mid-throw as he realized what Mac was asking him to do. "Are you outta your mind?"

"Don't ask questions," Mac called over his shoulder. "Just do it!"

"Okay, then. Your funeral!"

The next few moments passed in slow motion. Gage pulled the pin out of the grenade and tossed it to Mac, who dropped it into the hole only seconds before it went off. The resulting explosion knocked him off his feet and sent him flying backward into a nearby tree trunk- the surrounding rocks, trees, and sky all merged to form a single blurred image, and Gage was yelling something at him, though he couldn't hear a word of it over the ringing in his ears. But he didn't care- all that mattered now was Von, and whether or not she'd survived.

If she had, it'd be nothing short of a miracle. But, if she hadn't, all the stimpaks in the Commonwealth couldn't hope to kill the pain.

**Author's Note:**

> Not quite sure where this is going, but some of the dialogue between Mac & Gage ended up sounding unintentionally kinky. Maybe I'll incorporate that in somehow... *smirk*
> 
> playlist:
> 
> halestorm, _bad romance_ (lady gaga cover)  
>  kerli, _walking on air_  
>  lacuna coil, _kill the light_  
>  nickelback, _just for_  
>  otep, _house of secrets_


End file.
